


Bad Influence

by EndlessExplorer



Series: Short stories from around Halcyon [1]
Category: The Outer Worlds, The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/F, Fights, Fist Fights, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 16:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessExplorer/pseuds/EndlessExplorer
Summary: What might have happened if Parvati went to the Lost Hope with Ellie instead of the Captain?





	Bad Influence

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone!
> 
> I'm currently playing The Outer Worlds and I have to say that it is amazing! Just working on a spur of the moment idea and I'd like to know what people think? Please leave a kudos, it really helps!
> 
> Thanks as always and enjoy!
> 
> AN: Slight spoiler alert to anyone who wants to go into the game completely blind. If so, don't read on.

“Captain?”

“Yes ADA?”

“I’ve been scanning the local systems and I do believe that both Dr. Fenhill and Halcomb have been incarcerated.”

Erin rubbed the sleep from her eyes before she threw her legs out from underneath the light blanket. She headed for the crew kitchen, saying hello to SAM, Felix, and the Vicar along the way. Grabbing some Cystypig bacon from the fridge, she welcomed the smell and sounds so early in the morning.

“Captain?”

“Yes ADA?”

“Should we not go and free our crew members from the Mardats?”

“We will ADA, in time. I’m just allowing them to sleep in the bed that they made for a while. I’m also much too sleep deprived to deal with local politics at the moment.”

“Alright then Captain. I’m sorry to have bothered you.”

“No need to apologize ADA. Thanks for letting me know before Junlei sends a message my way. What were they even arrested for?” Both Felix and the Vicar come into the kitchen at this point.

“Captain? Did I hear that our dear doctor and mechanic may have been arrested?”

“They have been arrested Vicar. I remember my mom telling me about how men and women of the cloth were terrible gossipers Max. I never believed it until I met you.”

“I am not asking simply for being nosy captain. Simply for a wager.”

“Our dear vicar is a boxer, gunhand, a hacker, and a betting man… the plot thickens!”

“Very funny Erin. Remind me to come and see your show during open mic night. If you joke as well as you wield a pistol, maybe you should consider a change in career?”

“AND a joker?!”

The vicar shook his head slightly before returning to his room.

\--

“Oh jeez. My head?!”

Parvati looked around. She wasn’t aboard the Unreliable, she wasn’t in her own cot, surrounded by buzzing trinkets and the clunk of the engine. No, she quickly realized that she was in a state of half dress, wearing a half beaten moonman helmet, whilst being chained at the wrist to Ellie, who believe it or not was in a state even worse than her. Parvati delivered a swift jab to Ellie’s rib, jolting her awake. Ellie jumped to her feet as swift as the wind, but quickly regretted it. Holding onto the wall as the floor stopped spinning, Ellie soon brought up the limited contents of her stomach that wasn’t hard liquor, she laughed between the coughs.

“That was fun last night, wasn’t it Pavi?”

“What in law did we get up to last night?! My heads in pieces and I’m not sure where we are!”

“Can’t you remember? Captain brought us back to the Groundbreaker last night. We did that little radiator job for Junlei and then you and I hit the Last Hope. I gotta say, you put down a lot more than I thought you would.”

“The Groundbreaker! Oh no! Do you think that Junlei knows we’re here?”

“The Captain saved everyone from cooking alive yesterday. After doing something like that, you know the board even has eyes on us. If we’re on the Groundbreaker, Junlei knows.”

Parvati sunk down onto the bench along the wall. “Oh law!”

The cell door rattled before sliding open. In walked Erin with Junlei walking in close behind. Ellie stood there, cocky smirk plastered across her face while Parvati looked like she wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole.

“Why am I paying bail for you two?”

“Well you see captain, Parvati and me might have had a little bit too much to drink last night. I gotta admit that after my fifth or sixth Zero Gee, I’m having a hard time remembering what happened.”

“You got into a bar fight with nearly everyone in the Lost Hope. I had you two locked up before it turned into a bloodbath!”

“Oh for the love of- El! What brought that on!”

“You know I’m kinda remembering some more. I believe someone slapped my ass and I paid him back. Pretty sure he’ll be drinking through a straw for a while but who cares?”

Erin turned to Junlei. “While I admit that she went a bit overboard with a BAR FIGHT! You have to look into that. I’d very much appreciate it Junlei.”

“I will. Do you have anything to add Parvati?” Both Erin and Junlei stared at Parvati, who was going a bit pink.

“I’m very sorry Ms Tennyson. I don’t usually do this. I… I… promise never to drink anything every again. I’m just gonna stay on the ship and make sure she sings. I’m real sorry Junlei!”

“There’s nothing to apologise to me about. Now depending on who was in that fight, there might be a bit of ruffled feathers, so I’d say watch your backs.”

“Where’s the fun if we’re not in danger?”

Erin rubbed her forehead as a Mardat walked in and untied the cuffs. Leaving the Captain and Junlei to talk, Ellie and Parvati headed back to the Unreliable.

“Hey Ellie? Remind me never to go out drinking with you ever again. I’d rather fight a rapt.”


End file.
